Even the weak can change
by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10
Summary: Hinata leaves Konoha with the hopes of finding herself someone who can train her to become stronger. She needs to prove that she can change and become a great heir for her clan. So how does a darked-eyed avenger end up taking it into his hands to help Hinata reach her lifelong goal? ON HIATUS
1. Moving on

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Even the weak can change**

**Written by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10**

**A/N: **Hello my readers! :D I decided to write this story because SasHin is one of my favourite pairings – they're such a cute couple, ne? Well anyway, pls try to ignore the fact that I should probably be updating my other stories, and instead… I've started a new one…. Anyway, ENJOY! :D

**Notice(s):**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter One: Moving forward**

Hinata winced as she bit her thumb and smeared the blood across a summoning scroll.

"Summoning jutsu!"

With a puff of smoke, a hawk appeared in front of the Hyuuga Heiress and she draped a note to its leg.

"S-Send this to the Hokage please. I-I'm sure she should be able to understand why I must leave the village." With an obedient squawk, the bird shot into the sky and flew away.

She was ready.

* * *

"Hurry up Suigetsu!" Karin yelled impatiently. "Why are we always having to wait for you, you weakling! How many stupid water breaks could you possibly need!"

Suigetsu ignored his female teammate and continued to slurp the water skin nosily, enjoying the replenishing liquid.

Not liking the lack of attention, Karin stomped over to her precious Sasuke-kun who was leaning coolly against a tree, looking deep in thought. She was about to say something to him (more like demand that Suigetsu should be thrown out of the team) when he suddenly opened his dark eyes and spoke.

"Karin, why don't you be useful and check to see if you can sense any approaching chakra signatures?" Sasuke said impassively. Although it was more of a command than a suggestion.

_He's so cool! _Karin nodded eagerly and began to search for any nearby chakra signatures.

The other member of team Hebi, who hadn't yet spoken decided to voice his concern to their leader.

"Sasuke-sama, I know that our ultimate goal is to help you locate Uchiha Itachi and stop any interferences with your battle. But isn't he a member of the akatsuki? Don't you think that we'll need more ninjas… just in case we have to fight with other akatsuki members to get to him?"

"For now Jugo, all we need to worry about is finding as much information as we can that points to my brother's location. At the moment we don't have the time to waste recruiting new members. But if I see that it is necessary in the future, then I will find a new member when the time comes." Sasuke said as he walked over to Karin.

"Did you sense anything suspicious?"

She shook her head. "No. I couldn't detect any other chakra signatures other than our own. For now it is safe to assume that we are alone, but anyone masking their presence can't be detected by my sensory."

Suigetsu had finally finished drinking gallons of water and walked over to join them.

"Ah, I feel a lot more hydrated now."

"Ugh, who cares…" Karin scoffed. Suigetsu smirked. "Obviously you do, Karin. You flat-chested freak."

"No I do not! Shut up you – "

"Suigetsu. Stop irritating Karin. Karin. Stop falling for Suigetsu's bait so easily, and showing your emotions so openly."

_Anything for you, Sasuke-kun!_

"While we are still in the Sound village, let's try to gather up some information on the akatsuki's movements. Jugo, you take the northern part of the village. Suigetsu, you take the eastern part of the village. Karin, you take the southern part of the village. I'll take the western part of the village. Meet back here by sunrise."

With that, team Hebi dispersed.

* * *

Hinata had changed over the past three years. With Naruto's absence while he trained with one of the legendary sanin, Hinata had taken it into her hands to become stronger too. She no longer harboured feelings for the blonde jinchūriki. She realised that she had simply admired him deeply for inspiring her to follow in his footsteps and to never give up.

_That is why I too must leave the village, and find someone powerful who can teach me, and help me to become stronger…_

Hinata leapt through the trees and became further and further away from Konoha.

_I will return to Konoha as a better kunoichi. I will be changed into a stronger heir who will make my father proud… and maybe even make Naruto proud too. _

The corners of her mouth rose into a small smile. She wanted this so badly. She needed to prove to them that people could change.

Hinata stopped at a deserted clearing and realised that someone had recently been there.

"Byakugan!"

**A/N:**End of chapter! :D This was just an intro, so more will be happening in the next chapter! The story will be following closely to the Shippuden storyline, just to let you guys know! Tell me what you think, give suggestions, constructive critism etc…! Thanks for reading! :D

Yuuki


	2. Caught by the snake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Even the weak can change**

**Written by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10**

**Chapter Two: Caught by the snake**

"Lady Tsunade! A messenger hawk has just arrived with a note addressed to you!" Shizune cried worriedly. She knew that bad news was always delivered through these ninja hawks. At best, maybe the unfortunate squad was able to escape their ambush with only a few injuries. At worst, maybe a comrade was K.I.A.

"Calm down Shizune and just pass me the note." The Godaime didn't like having to receive these distressing messages any more than her assistant.

Lady Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned. "It's from Hinata."

"Hinata? Oh dear… I hope she's okay. What could this be about?"

A few moments later, lady Tsunade stood from her desk and slammed the note against the wooden surface forcefully. She turned her back to Shizune to face the village and crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to punch anything.

Noticing the rage and tension in the atmosphere, Shizune squirmed back.

"Assemble a search squad immediately. The girl won't last more than a week or two at best alone."

"W-Why? What has happened to Hinata?"

Moment of silence passed, before Lady Tsunade finally answered.

"Hinata has left the Leaf village."

* * *

Hinata secured the perimeter of the clearing and decided that she'd rest there for a few hours while she formulated a plan. When she'd arrived at the clearing, it had been deserted. But there were still some strong chakra traces lingering around. She managed to calculate that four shinobi with high chakra levels had been there, but left shortly before Hinata arrived there. Here Byakugan couldn't see them, so they must have been very fast.

She was currently near the Sound village and it was nearly sunrise. If she went there now and just lay low, maybe she'd find some useful information that'd help her to find a new sensei. Or maybe she could try to find the four ninjas who had been at the clearing.

_Just by their lingering chakra, I can tell that they are very strong… m-maybe one of them will train me…?_

She quickly checked her chakra reserves. She had enough chakra to at least perform a few jutsus if needed and travel all the way back to this clearing of hers.

_I-I hope things will go smoothly… I wonder if my messenger hawk has reached the hokage yet…_

Brushing these thoughts aside, Hinata began her journey towards the heart of the Sound village.

A few hours later, she arrived by the village gates. To her surprise, there were no guards. And looking around, there were not many people out either. But just to be safe, Hinata cast a low-level genjutsu to make her look like a sound kunoichi. She appeared to be wearing the Sound headband and her eyes were brown instead. Her hair was shorter but the same colour and she was wearing the standard sound ninja attire.

As she wondered through the small village, Hinata noticed how mysterious and secretive it seemed. Whenever she walked past, the shopkeepers and civilians shot her fierce glares. They seemed to resent the shinobi of their own village.

_I wonder why…_

Hinata suddenly stopped by a stall selling weapons because she thought she heard a familiar name. She strained her ears to listen in on more of what they were saying.

"… He killed Lord Orochimaru, I'm telling you the truth. That Uchiha brat killed him…"

_He must be talking about Sasuke then… he must be really powerful now, to have been able to kill one of the legendary sanin…_

Looking closely, Hinata could make out some of the features of the man speaking.

He was wearing circular glasses and he had grey hair in a ponytail. He was wearing a dark purple shirt with a high collar as well. For some reason, his voice sounded awfully familiar.

_Could it be…?_

The shopkeeper shook his head to the man. "So now that you've told me all this, what is it that you want, Kabuto?" The shopkeeper asked wearily.

Hinata gasped at the realisation. She remembered him; he had been in the chunin exams, but quit shortly before the preliminary rounds. Hinata later found out that Kabuto had been working as Orochimaru's spy and had helped in the invasion of the Leaf village.

Kabuto chuckled darkly. "Ah… spread the news of course."

Hinata needed to leave. She decided that she had found some useful information, even if it didn't entirely benefit her plans.

_Maybe I should alert Konoha of my findings… o-of Sasuke killing Orochimaru. I wonder if he's going to return to Konoha now…_

As Hinata tried to walk away from the weapons stall discreetly, Kabuto suddenly turned around and looked straight at her, smirking darkly. Hinata's blood froze. He could see right through her genjutsu.

"I never thought I'd see _you_ here," He said with a fake kindness to his tone. Hinata look an involuntary step back.

Kabuto's smirk deepened. "There's no need to be frightened, _Hyuuga Hinata._ And aren't you the heiress to the Hyuuga clan? What brings you here? Did Konoha finally decide to send a spy down here to snoop around, huh?"

"M-My purpose here d-does not concern y-you." Hinata said quietly and readied herself for an attack, but it never came. Kabuto just sighed and muttered something before turning and walking out of sight.

Hinata released a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding, but a cough to her right channelled her attention back to the shopkeeper.

"G-Gomennasai…"

The shopkeeper just brushed away her apology and spoke. "Is what Kabuto said true then? Are you a Konoha spy?"

Hinata decided to answer with as minimal information as possible, just to be safe.

"N-No… I am not a spy."

"Oh, well that's good. Would you like to buy some weapons then?"

Hinata shook her head and bowed politely.

"N-No, arigato. I must go now."

It was about sunrise when Hinata got back to the clearing. She was just approaching it when she felt a heavy metal pressing around her neck. She didn't have enough time to even think, when a playful voice suddenly spoke.

"Look at what I've found, Sasuke."


End file.
